He´s gone
by GenPotter
Summary: Se murio. No lo lea quien no quiere enterarse de esta noticia.
1. Default Chapter

Advertencia de la Autora: Esto es una noticia que tengo en base a algo que dijo Rowling en un auditorio, quien no quiere enterarse, no siga leyendo porque después no quiero reclamos.  
  
Ha sido duro, aunque aun no acabo de creerlo o no lo quiero hacer. Esta fue mi reacción:  
  
*Comienza la historia*  
  
Me estaba bañando, fue ahí cuando una de mis amigas, que estaba en la sala viendo las noticias grito que me saliera, que estaban pasando una noticia de Harry Potter en la sección de espectáculos. Salí corriendo, cerré la ducha y agarre la primera toalla que vi, corrí mojando todo el suelo hasta llegar a la sala. La sonrisa que tenia en mi rostro se desvaneció a los pocos segundos.  
  
"Para los amantes de la Pottermania, hay que decir que su autora se reunió en un auditorio de 4.000 personas para notificar que Harry moriría en el 7mo libro, a pesar de que el joven mago llegara a graduarse. Un final inesperado para todos"  
  
No seguí escuchando. Me bloquee durante unos segundos, desconectada de todo. Goteaba ahí, en la sala, quizás por eso empecé a estornudar después.  
  
Su fue.  
  
Ese fue mi pensamiento antes de volver a la realidad. Comencé a respirar con dificultad, me sentí débil. Me sentí triste. Camine hasta mi cuarto, me vestí y me tire en la cama. ¿Qué pensar?, Cálmate, solo es un personaje ficticio, no es real.  
  
¿Y acaso alguna de las personas que me rodeaban era real? A excepción de unos poco, todos lo demás me sonríen hipócritamente, todos hiriéndome por la espalda. ¿Si aquellos seres tan plásticos y falsos me importaron tanto, porque no me ha de importar una persona que no existe pero que quizás fue mas verdadero que ellos? Mas verdaderos que muchos de los existentes. Una fantasía a la cual podía escapar cada vez que estaba sola, porque ninguna de las personas reales estuvo ahí para apoyarme. Solo esas fantasías me hacían pasar el mal rato y volver a la realidad radiante.  
  
Harry. Yo casi me sentía parte de su mundo, de alguna manera, su amiga, creo que hasta siento afecto por el, algo que no me esperaba sabiendo que no es real. No existe, no debo sentirme mal porque se vaya que nunca estuvo ahí. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.  
  
No quise creerlo. No quiero creerlo. No lo aceptare hasta que lo vea escrito, antes no, nunca. ¿A quien se lo puedo contar? ¿Quién no me juzgara por ser una ridícula? No espero que ustedes me entiendan, pero tenia que decirlo. Las que sufrieron por Sirius ¿entienden lo que siento? ¿saben de lo que hablo?.  
  
Caí en cuenta, se que no es real, pero lo es para mi, es mas real que todo este mundo plástico, ese personaje y cualquier otro en cualquier libro. ¡A que punto hemos llegado donde los sentimientos y los mundos de los libros son mas genuinos que los nuestros propios!  
  
De todas maneras no me hagan mucho caso, todo es una fase, pronto superare esto. Se que tiempo después, leeré esto y me reiré de mi misma, quizás me sentiré estúpida, pero ahora solamente me deprimo en pensar que en el 7mo libro se acaba todo. Se acaba el mundo al que puedo escapar.  
  
Estará en mi mente de todas formas. Todo este mundo y El, el también. Le tendré cariño por haber estado ahí cuando nadie real estuvo. 


	2. Gracias

Respuesta a los review:  
  
Vannet: Muchas gracias Vannet, no solo por responderme sino por entenderme. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Gracias por todo, espero un próximo fic tuyo.  
  
Kina-san: Gracias por tu review Kina, y también por tu apoyo, de vez en cuando es bueno saber que cuando uno este algo deprimido, habrán personas q te entienden.  
  
Laura: Si bueno, yo sabia que la saga se acababa en el 7mo, sin embargo nunca espere que Harry muriera y por eso estoy así. Gracias por tu review.  
  
Cindy: Espero que hablemos pronto, te escribiré a tu mail cuando llegues de vacaciones para intercambiar opiniones. Gracias  
  
Nibya Sakkura Black: Tu y yo ya hemos hablado y me alegra mucho. Espero ver tu fic pronto y te puedo ayudar en todo lo que quieras. Gracias  
  
Gabriela Snape: Muchas gracias por tu review. Yo escuche esta noticia en el canal 4, Venevision de mi país (Venezuela) en la sección de farándula de las noticias de las 12:00. Supuestamente Rowling lo dijo frente un auditorio de 4.000 personas. No creo q sea mentira, pero quiero seguir pensando q si.  
  
ClariceLecterAubrey: Muchas gracias por dejarme review, aprecio mucho que halla sido una de las pocas personas a la que le has dejado review y entiendo todo lo que me dices. Me gustaría saber si te puedo escribir a tu mail.  
  
Thara: Muchas gracias, eso me anima, realmente no hay que hacerle mucho caso a las noticias, pero el momento nisiquiera pensé y escribí esto.  
  
Jessi Weasley: Realmente espero que tengas razon, eso me da mas esperanza, de todas formas toda esta saga es impredecible como vez. Pero secuestro a Rowling si mata a Harry y la hago escribir el libro de nuevo, jeje.  
  
Rhyth-Renington: Si bueno, al parecer no somos tan ridículas porque este fenómeno no solo nos pasa a nosotras, a lo mejor solo estamos tomando los libros muy enserio pero supongo q es el trabajo de un lector. Gracias por el review.  
  
Gracias!!! 


End file.
